poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath
World Tour Part 4: Tony's Wrath is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Disneydude15. It is also part four of the fan-made story arc, World Tour. Premise Tony, Faith, TJ, Cooler and Nose Marie with their children go to Hollywood to make sure Bartrand the Boastful doesn't kidnap all of Hollywood's Celebrity Pups for ransom. Plot Part One (Clips from previous episode play as the narration goes on.) Catgut: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, we stumbled upon a festival in Belgium. Gamma: It was no sooner that I came face to face with one of the Devil Dogs, Antonio the Avaricious. Ming: Although Gamma defeated Antonio without any difficulty, he soon learned that he caught a fake Antonio and used up His power... Lee: While the real Antonio enjoys himself at a restaurant. Yin: Later, Lee and Ming located the time bomb... Yang: And after Tao was able to disable the time bomb, Antonio finally surrenders without putting up a fight and we arrived with him back to Holly's Puppy Pound. Michelle: But, will the rest of our friends capture the other five Devil Dogs? All seven: Find out today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At Hollywood, California, Cooler, Nose Marie, TJ, Tony, Faith, and the pups are walking around, looking for Bartrand the Boastful.) Cooler: Ah. Hooray for Hollywood. Nose Marie: Indeed. (To their children) See it? (Nose Marie points to a movie studio saying "Mongrel Growling Muttley Studios". The pups are amazed) Lanford: Cool! Martin: So that is where all of the movies are filmed at. Faith: (To Tony) Tony, maybe we should have a look around the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Tony: I love to go sight-seeing as much as the next guy, but we've got a Devil Dog to find. TJ: Tony's right. There's no telling what that Devil Dog will do if he's here. (At a diner somewhere in Hollywood, Bartrand is eating his sandwich.) Bartrand: Never knew Hollywood would be the home of some famous movie stars. I was famous back in 2737. But, I wasn't always famous in my childhood. (Flashback begins. A young Bartrand is seen at a playground swing, alone. He sees other puppies, human children, and kittens playing in the distance.) Bartrand: (V. O) I was always shy around others. I was too afraid to approach them. (As Bartrand tries to leave, one of the puppies and a human girl come toward Bartrand.) Pup: Come on, Bartrand. You don't have to be afraid. You can play with us. Young Bartrand: Well, uh... Girl: We know you're shy, but feel free to play with us if you want to. Bartrand: (V.O.) I didn't know what they wanted from me, but I as I interacted with the others, my timidity vanished away. Then... (As the others played outside, Bartrand was resting under a tree then wakes up when he sees a shadow came over Him.) Young Bartrand: Yes? Wha-- Zanzibar: Bartrand the Boastful, you're coming with me. Young Bartrand: What? Are you serious? I want to be with my friends! Zanzibar: Where you're going, you'll have better friends than them. Young Bartrand: What do you mean? Zanzibar: I have already recruited two members of the Devil Dog Seven. And... when you help me make my dream of destroying all of the cats and their owners, you'll be more than famous... you'll go down in history! Young Bartrand: I will? Zanzibar: Yes. Young Bartrand: I... (Flashback ends and Bartrand finishes his sandwich.) Bartrand: (gulps His sandwich.) Ah. Now, for my plan... huh? (Sees Team Cooler.) Ah. It's the meddlers. I better get out of here before they notice. (Bartrand puts on a trench coat and ducks down as Team Cooler enters.) TJ: I wonder if anyone knows where the Devil Dog might be? (Bartrand tries to sneak out until Cooler notices him.) Cooler: (To Bartrand, not recognizing him) Hey, bub! (Bartrand stops.) Cooler: Do you happen to know where one of the Devil Dogs is? Bartrand: Unfortunatly, no. What does the devil dog look like? Cooler: He's an Alaskan Husky who wears a crimson shirt with the word "pride". Tony: I don't know why, but the voice is familiar. That's...! (Tony and Cooler realize it and Bartrand knows he's in trouble.) Bartrand: Uh oh. Tony: You? In a trench coat? Pfft! How cliched. It's no surprise that you've been watching too many cartoons. Cooler: Can you come up with an original disguise other than a trench coat? (As Tony and Cooler try to grab Bartrand, Bartrand jumps out of the way and the two bumped into each other.) Tony and Cooler: Ow! Bartrand: Ha Ha! You can't get me, but I'll get you! Tony: Now, what are you talking about-- (Bartrand zooms past Tony and grabs Lanford and Carrie.) Nose Marie: My babies! Tony: (To Bartrand) You leave my godchildren out of this! Bartrand: Nothing bad will happen to your offsprings. As for the hollywood born, I'm going to hold them hostage for ransom. So, try to stop me if you can! (rushes off.) (Tony's eyes turn red.) Tony: He'd better not lay his paws on Lanford and Carrie. (Tony turns into Super Tony.) Super Tony: I'll find that sorry excuse of a dog. Even it means tearing all of Hollywood apart. When you mess with my friends' children, you'll be dealing with me: Super Tony. (Super Tony rushes off.) Cooler: Hey! Wait for us! (The rest of Team Cooler follows him. Meanwhile, as Bartrand is holding Lanford and Carrie, Carrie is crying.) Carrie: (Crying) Mama! Papa! Uncle Tony! Bartrand: Quiet, you! You're driving me crazy with your crying! Lanford: Well, Carrie likes to read books. Bartrand: Hmm... Thank you. If I take you two to a bookstore, will that shut you two up? Lanford: Pretty much. (At another part of town, Super Tony and his group are looking for Lanford, Carrie, and Bartrand. A man bumps into Super Tony.) Man: Hey! Watch where you're walking! (Super Tony glares at the man and grabs him by the jacket.) Super Tony: The least you could do is say "Excuse me." Now, I want answers. Have you seen an Alaskan Husky wearing a red shirt saying "Pride" and a red cape? Man: What are you talking about? (Super Tony smacks the man.) Super Tony: Don't play stupid with me. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Have you seen an Alaskan Husky wearing a red shirt saying "Pride" and a red cape? Cooler: Tony, calm down! (Super Tony gives Cooler an intimidating look, frightening him.) Super Tony: Don't you tell me to calm down! (Cooler backs off while the man gets frightened.) Man: I-I-I don't know! I promise! Super Tony: Oh, you don't, eh? I wonder what would happen if I'd smash your ugly face in the concrete sidewalk at Grauman's Chinese Theater? (The man cringes.) Man: Yes! Yes! I saw him! Super Tony: Really? Where? Man: He's at the bookstore with two other puppies! Super Tony: Which bookstore? Man: The Hollywood Encyclopedia! That's all I know! Super Tony: Thank you. Have a nice day. (Super Tony lets the man go and Super Tony runs off.) Cooler: Tony! Wait for us! (All except Nose Marie runs off.) Nose Marie: Sorry, sir. Tony isn't himself lately. (Nose Marie catches up. Meanwhile, at the Hollywood Encyclopedia, Carrie and Lanford are walking around. Bartrand is waiting impatiently.) Bartrand: This is so humiliating. Did you find a stinking book yet?! Lanford: Not yet. (Bartrand facepalms.) Bartrand: Since when did I become their babysitter...? (Outside, Super Tony and his group are standing in front of the store.) Super Tony: They must be in there. (Super Tony goes up to the door.) Super Tony: Knock knock. (Super Tony busts the door open, surprising his friends. Back inside, Bartrand hears the commotion.) Bartrand: Sheesh. Don't people know that this place must be silent at all times-- (Bartrand sees Super Tony and gets frightened.) Bartrand: (thinking) Oh crud! It's the same transformation I saw last time! Super Tony: (Sing-song)Oh, Bartrand, come out, come out wherever you are. (Bartrand slips a cube under a bookcase, as He gets Lanford and Carrie after selecting the books and goes out the back door.) Cube: (in Bartrand's voice) Someone... help... Please... (Super Tony lifts up the bookcase and sees the cube. His group is by him.) Cooler: A distraction tactic. And We still haven't found-- Hey. Footprints. They must belong to Bartrand. (Super Tony uses his powers to see Bartrand going out the back door.) Super Tony: That's it! That's where he's at! (Super Tony teleports outside and in front of Bartrand, startling him.) Super Tony: Going somewhere? Why, the fun has just begun. Now, should I bring you back alive or should I tear your tail off first and then bring you back? Bartrand: (Pointing to the right) Hey, look! Isn't that James Earl Bones? (Super Tony looks to the right, long enough for Bartrand to fly off with Lanford and Carrie. Super Tony looks up and sees Bartrand.) Super Tony: You won't get far. (Super Tony rips out an iron bar and was about to throw it at Bartrand, but Cooler and the others stop him) Super Tony: What did you do that for?! You're letting that scum bag get away! Nose Marie: No! We can't risk harming Carrie and Lanford! (Up in the sky, Bartrand is calling back.) Bartrand: She's right! If you hit me, you'll increase the risk of getting your godchildren hurt. Try to find me if you can. Super Tony: If you lay one paw on my godchildren, you're dead meat! Part Two (At a deserted warehouse in Beverly Hills, Bartrand is looking out the window.) Bartrand: At least I'm safe from that crazy teenager. It will take a year for him to find me. In addition, this deserted warehouse guarded by some of the toughest men and women in this state hired by Count Zanzibar is a perfect place for a hideout. Although I can do without the cockroaches. I hate cockroaches. They give me the creeps. (Lanford overhears this and goes to his sister, Carrie.) Lanford: I figured out what his weakness is. Carrie: What is it, big brother? Lanford: He doesn't like cockroaches. We should tell uncle Tony about this. (Meanwhile, Super Tony and his group are walking around.) Super Tony: If I know exactly where Bartrand is, I'd tear that mutt apart with my bare hands for endangering my godchildren. Cooler: Tony, you didn't explain to us how you turn into a super being. Would you like to tell us? Super Tony: Since I'm gifted with Puppy Power, I can transform into a powerful being. Whenever I get angry, I turn into Super Tony and believe me, you don't want to mess with me when I'm Super Tony. (Super Tony and the group see puppy power twinkling over their heads.) Lanford's Voice: Uncle Tony? Can you hear us? Super Tony: I hear you, Lanford. Are you and Carrie okay? Lanford: We're fine. We're at a warehouse somewhere in Beverly Hills. Cooler: Oh, thank goodness you two puperoos are okay. Super Tony: Do you remember the address? Lanford: Unfortunately, no. I guess you'll have to ask for directions. Nose Marie: I wonder if there's somebody who knows where the abandoned warehouse is? Super Tony: Well, guess we'll have to find out for ourselves. Cooler: Um... may I suggest something? Super Tony: What is it, Cooler? Cooler: I hope you don't go too far like you did earlier? Super Tony: Me? Go too far? Your kids got kidnapped by Bartrand. That would be going too far. (Later, Super Tony sees a glass jar of cockroaches someone left behind.) Super Tony: Bingo. Cooler: What's inside that jars, Tony? Super Tony: Cockroaches. Lanford told me that Bartrand has a strong phobia against cockroaches. Faith: Cockroaches? Yuck! TJ: I agree. Nose Marie: What are you going to do with that jar of cockroaches, Tony sugar? Super Tony: You'll soon find out. (A robber runs up to Super Tony and pulls out his knife.) Robber: All right, you. Gimme the money and nobody gets hurt. (Super Tony grabs the robber by the arm and throws him to a brick wall. He then grabs the robber by the hair.) Super Tony: I'm sorry, I'm a little deaf on the left ear. What did you say? Robber: I-i-i-i-I was only kidding! (Super Tony punches the robber in the gut.) Super Tony: Sure you were . Now, come clean, do you happen to know where the abandoned warehouse is? Robber: Um.. um... um... (Super Tony slams the robber in the wall again.) Super Tony: Wrong answer. Now, for the last time, do you know where the abandoned warehouse is in Beverly Hills? Robber: I don't know anything! I'm just an actor! Super Tony: Oh yeah? Then, explain the knife. Actor: It's only made of rubber! Honest! I never killed anyone! Just let me go! (Super Tony lets the robber, now revealed to be an actor, go.) Super Tony: Consider yourself lucky this time. Actor: (Muttering as he leaves) I keep telling the director not to cast me as a bad guy, but no, he never listens. Super Tony: He doesn't know. Well, I guess we'll have to keep looking around. (Super Tony starts to levitate. His friends are amazed.) Super Tony: Hop on. Nose Marie: But, Tony sugar, wouldn't we be too heavy for you? Super Tony: Don't worry. I'm a super-being. (TJ, Faith, Cooler, Nose Marie, and the puppies climb on Super Tony.) Super Tony: Hang on to your hats, ladies and gents. It's going to be a bumpy ride. (Super Tony, with the others on his back, flies into the sky. Meanwhile at the warehouse, Bartrand is watching a TV program, "Make Me an Offer", a spoof of Let's make a deal. as He sees Buddy and Colin(From The Invisible Friend) as Magicians. Bartrand rests his feet on the table. He uses his toes to press the volume up to turn up the volume.) Bartrand: (Wiggling his toes) This is enjoyable. TV: You could have won a collection of Broken Mirrors! You won a $5,000 Gift Card from uBid! Bartrand: Yes! Pups in! (Seven tough men and women enter with fifty Hollywood pups.) Ah. 57, plus two from that backwater pound, that's 59. and I think it's time for the show. after My program's over. as for You two... (lowers the cage Lanford and Carrie are in.) You can watch TV with me. Lanford: Huh? Carrie: Why would you let us watch TV? Bartrand: Well, You're young. So it's only fair I let you watch some cartoons. Lanford: Now, hold on. Why are you going easy on me and my sister? (Bartrand looks at the seven thugs.) Bartrand: It's best if you guys leave. (The seven thugs leave. Bartrand opens the cage.) Bartrand: When I was your age, I was too shy to have any friends. (Batrand looks out the window and sighes sadly.) Bartrand: If only I were to see my old friends one more time I could start over, before Zanzibar came along... (Meanwhle, Super Tony is interrogating a trio of thugs. Two of them were badly beaten. Cooler and the others look on in shock.) Super Tony: You wouldn't happen to know where my godchildren are at, would you? Thug: Um... Godchildren? You mean those two pups the boss is holding hostage? Super Tony: Ah... so you know Bartrand. Tell me, where can I find the abandoned warehouse? Thug: I don't know! (Super Tony grabs the thug by the shirt.) Super Tony: I'll tell you what. You tell me where the abandoned warehouse is and I shall set you free. (Super Tony then winds up his fist.) Super Tony: If you don't tell me within ten seconds, then I'll smash your face so hard, you'll never talk again. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Nose Marie: Tony, calm down! Intimidating people won't help us get Lanford or Carrie! (The thug gets a frightened look on his face.) Super Tony: Six... Seven... Eight... Thug: Someone help me! Super Tony: Nine... Nine and one tenth.... Nine and one quarter.... Nine and one half.... Nine and six tenths... Nine and three quarters.... Nine and eight tenths... Part Three Super Tony: Nine point eighty five... nine and nine tenths.... Remember, this is your last call... nine point ninty one... Beauregard: Mommy, I'm scared. Cooler: Tony, open your eyes! We have to be patient. Super Tony: I will be patient after I'm done smashing this loser's face in the ground. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Nine point ninty two.... nine point ninty three.... nine point ninty four... Faith: Tony, don't do it. He's not worth it. Super Tony: Nine point ninty five... TJ: Tony... Super Tony: Nine point ninty six... (Martin, Jewel, Daisy, and Beauregard cover their eyes.) Super Tony: Nine point ninty seven... (The pups then hold on to TJ, Faith, Cooler, and Nose Marie.) Super Tony: Nine point ninty eight... nine point ninty nine going once... (The thug starts tearing up.) Super Tony: Nine point ninty nine going twice... (The pups then cry softly.) Super Tony: Nine point ninty nine going thrice... Thug: HELP! Super Tony: Ten! (Super Tony pulls his fist back.) Thug: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Please, don't hurt me! (Super Tony lets go of the thug's shirt. The thug begins to cry.) Thug: The abandoned warehouse is located by the harbor. Super Tony: Good. And now... (Turning to Cooler and the others) Super Tony: Come with me if you want to save Lanford and Carrie. (Super Tony begins to levitate again. Cooler and the others climb on him.) Super Tony: Hang on! (Super Tony and the others fly off. Back at the warehouse, Lanford, Carrie, and Bartrand are watching a TV show.) Lanford: May I ask a question? Bartrand: What is it? Lanford: Why are you going soft on me and Carrie? I understand that you never had friends, but how come you're still going easy on us? Also, why are you holding these pup celebrities hostage? Bartrand: My plan was to have Hollywood's people to trade Their Cats for the pups' return. once I get the cats, I'll put them in islands around the world.cutting them off from civilization. now then... (picks up a phone and calls Count Zanzibar) Count, I have 57 of Hollywood's dogs captured, along with two of the younger rogues who stopped you. Zanzibar: Very good. announce the ransom for the return of Hollywood's Pups. as for two of the renegades... (whispers) Destroy them. (Bartrand gets a horrified look on his face and drops the cell phone.) Zanzibar: I can't have any witnesses. (hangs up.) Bartrand: Hmm. Lanford: Bad news? Bartrand: Well... (tears up) No. I can't. I just can't. Carrie: What's wrong? Bartrand: My master told me to destroy you two. (Lanford and Carrie hold on to each other) Bartrand: But... I won't go through with it. I haven't the heart to do it. (Outside, Super Tony and the others are by the warehouse's door.) Super Tony: And now... (Super Tony smashes the door down, startling some thugs.) Super Tony: Well, I didn't know there was a party going on here. Thug: Oh, so you must be the guy the boss told you about. (The thug walks up to Super Tony and pulls out a cattle prod.) Thug: Why don't you be a good little boy and give up? (electrocutes Super Tony, but harmlessly) Super Tony: How about no? (Super Tony grabs the cattle prod and electrocutes the thug, sending the thug flying and crashing into a brick wall.) Thug 2: Hey! You can't do that to my brother! (The second thug charges at Super Tony, but he is kicked in the gut. The third thug inches behind Cooler and grabs him.) Thug 3: You better not try anymore funny moves or I throw this dog into the sea! (Super Tony gets angrier. He then suddenly loses control of his anger and turns into Titan Tony, startling the thug.) Thug 3: Oh crud. (Titan Tony charges at the thug and kicks him in the head.) Titan Tony: Lay one more finger on my friend's dog and you'll be sorry you mess with me: Titan Tony! (Titan Tony conjures up condensed energy in his right hand.) Titan Tony: Taitan Katana(Titan Sword)! (He then attacks several thugs by swinging his arm like a sword. Cooler and the others are amazed. Ten thugs gain up on Titan Tony. Titan Tony conjures up a ball of energy.) Titan Tony: Taitan Bouringu Boru(Titan Bowling Ball)! (Titan Tony throws the energy ball and it knocks the ten thugs down.) Titan Tony: Strike. (Meanwhile, Lanford and Carrie have sad looks on their faces. They are being contacted by puppy power.) Cooler: Carrie! Nose Marie: Lanford! Are you alright? Lanford: We are, Mom. But, Bartrand is not. Cooler: What do you mean? Nose Marie: Where are you at? Lanford: We're upstairs. (Back at the room, all of the thugs have been knocked out.) Titan Tony: Well, that's that. Cooler: Lanford and Carrie are upstairs. (Titan Tony calms down and goes back to being normal.) Tony: Great. I'll go fetch them and the hostages as well. (Tony disappears.) Cooler I wonder what Lanford meant by Batrand is not okay? (Back at the room where Lanford and Carrie are at, Tony rushes toward Lanford and Carrie and cries softly as he hugs them.) Tony: Oh! Thank goodness you two are in one piece. I was so scared that I'd never see you again! Where's Bartrand? (Bartrand is then seen crying somewhere at a bus stop.) Bartrand: (Thinking) If I can't destroy those two pups. what's the point of making cats extinct now? (sheds tears.) I might as well... (Tony, Cooler, and Nose Marie appear before Bartrand. Bartrand looks at them. Tony has an angry look on his face.) Tony: And now, Bartrand, I'll make you pay for endangering my godchildren.. (Just as Tony was about to attack, Bartrand gets on his knees.) Bartrand: Congratulations, you've located Bartrand the Boastful. You may imprison me. Once Your friend turns around and looks the other way If He has to get all worked up. (Tony, Nose Marie, and Cooler are surprised.) Bartrand: (To Tony) And I'm awfully sorry I endangered your godchildren. You might as well capture me. Cooler: Huh? (To Nose Marie) Is he serious? Tony: It's too late for apologizing. You threatened Lanford and Carrie's Lives. Nose Marie: Tony, It's never too late for Him. Tony: Not in this case. (Tony was about to grab Bartrand by the shirt, but Lanford and Carrie block him) Lanford? Carrie? Stand aside. He tried to kill you. Lanford: No. No amount of Brutality can undo what He did to Us. Carrie: Open Your Eyes! Tony: No! Get out of the way! (Lanford and Carrie refuse to step aside.) Bartrand: He's not letting up? Cooler: Tony, Cool it! It's not like You. (Tony shakes a little and calms down.) Tony: I'd clobber you, but I'll do it right after Zanzibar gets his just desserts. Nose Marie: Tone... Bartrand: And You going to Anger Management. Tony: Ok. You two can capture Bartrand. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Bartrand walks inside the indestructable cell with Jayden and Antonio. Bartrand is still crying.) Jayden: Hey. Will you stop that blubbering? I'm trying to sleep. Bartrand: Deal with it! (sheds tears.) (Thinking) Somehow, Lanford and Carrie remind me of someone I know. (Outside the indestructable cell...) Usagi: Well, that's three less devil dogs to worry about. Cooler: Tony, may I have a word with you in private? Tony: Okay. (Cooler and Tony go outside.) Tony: What do you want to tell me, Cooler? Cooler: Tony, you need to control your anger. I know you were concerned for my pups, but that doesn't mean that you should interrogate and intimidate others in order to get answers. (Tony begins to cry and hugs Cooler.) Tony: Cooler... I'm sorry. The moment I saw Bartrand abducting Lanford and Carrie, I thought that he was going to do horrible things to them. I was concerned for them. As their godfather, I was frightened that I would never see Lanford and Carrie again. I couldn't help it. and When Lanford and Carrie got in the way... I almost lost control. (Tony sobs and Nose Marie and her puppies enter.) Tony: I can't even think what would happen to Lanford and Carrie if we didn't rescue them. And if, heaven forbid, that happened to them, then I don't deserve to be their godfather. and worse, I broke the promise I made to Iggy long ago! Igor's Voice: Just promise Me this. from Here on in, You'll control Your anger. and a lot of Emotional healing will be made. (Lanford and Carrie hug Tony.) Lanford: Uncle Tony, please don't say things like that. (The other pups hug Tony as well.) Martin: We still love you, Uncle Tony. Jewel: You're a great godfather, Uncle Tony. (Tony cries softly.) Tony: Thank you all. and I'll explain the situation about My anger, once Iggy returns. (Tony stops crying.) Tony: I just thought of something. What happened to that jar of cockroaches? Lanford: Uh oh. Cooler: What is it, Lanford? Lanford: I accidentally gave the jar to Bartrand as a present. (Inside the indestructable cell, Bartrand looks at the same glass jar full of cockroaches. Bartrand then emits a high-pitched scream and jumps on Jayden's shoulders.) Bartrand: COCKROACHES! Jayden: Hey, get off of me! Bartrand: Icky, icky, yucky, disgusting cockroaches! (Outside the cell, Tony and his group rush back inside, seeing Bartrand on top of Jayden's shoulders.) Tony: Oops. (Scene freezes and the words "To be continued..." hang over Tony, Cooler, Nose Marie and the pups' heads) Narrator: Will our heroes capture the remaining four Devil Dogs? Why does Bartrand have a soft spot for Lanford and Carrie? And when did he developed a phobia for cockroaches? Find out next time on the Pound Puppies Show! To be continued in World Tour Part 5: The War of the Species Next Episode Preview Vigor: So, this must be Hong Kong. Bright Eyes: Look at the view! Igor: Hold on guys. What about Ian the Indolent? Bigor: And speaking of Ian, what is he up to now? Precious: I wonder why he is here in Hong Kong. All: Next time, World Tour Part 5: War of the Species! Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Titan Tony. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Super Tony interrogating a thug and threatening him as his friends look on in horror as the subtitles read "Nokusu watashino kyo-domotachi tanshin! Sono osoroshii abaremawaru no Toni Rigusu!(Leave my godchildren alone! The unspeakable rampage of Tony Rigs!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes starring Bartrand